


Rest

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Reader has a crush on Steve, Reader is Bruces daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your family cares for you, so when you black out in front of them, it isn't surprising that they're concerned about you and your health. Thing is, you still need to study.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a Bruce! Dad where the reader is in college and finals are coming up and she’s a perfectionist so she works herself to exhaustion and collapses in front of the avengers and dad. They get her into bed and dad goes all doctor mode and orders her bed rest but shel tries to sneak out to study but Jarvis and the avengers catch her and send her back? She has a crush on Steve Overprotective dad And older brother/sister avengers? Except Tony-he’s the goofy crazy uncle! Thx

You raked your hand through your hair, fighting to keep your eyes open. The text in front of them seemed to blur every few seconds. You sighed, sitting back in your chair. Coffee was just what you needed right now. Much coffee. You stood up, knees wobbly. Your sight went black for a second, and you gripped the edge of the table until it faded. You slightly hook your head and left the room.

You had to go through the living room to get to the kitchen. You had been in your room, studying for hours on end, so it was probably late afternoon. None of the Avengers were out on a mission, you expected the living room to be full of them. Your dad would most likely in the lab. You smiled at the thought of your father. You wanted to make him proud, so you studied every day, but you also wanted to have an A in every one of your classes for yourself. You wanted to have perfect grades. If that meant you had to deal with headaches and exhaustion, you would do it. And with finals coming up you slept quite rarely, finding your grades more important than sleep. 

You peeked into the room, and there they were. The Avengers, your family. Bruce wasn't there, as expected, but Tony wasn't as well. You let our eyes roam for a second until they landed on the back of a blond head. Your heart skipped a beat, and your cheeks felt warmer. Yes, you had a crush on Captain America, but who could judge you? He was tall, handsome, a gentleman. He was the perfect man, at least in your eyes. You sped through the room, not wanting to disturb them and not wanting Steve to see you in your dishevelled state.

You brewed the coffee, pouring yourself a cup and downing it in one go. The warm liquid relaxed you a bit, and helped to shake off your sleepiness. You took your cup and the remaining coffee and sneaked through the living room again. That's when the blackness hit you again, stronger this time. You tried to steady yourself, moving a hand up to your forehead. Before you knew it you were falling. You didn't feel the floor underneath you, just the numbness of your own body. 

When you opened your eyes again six concerned faces were hovering above you. The light in the room blinded you. Soon you realized that you were in your bed, and the faces were the Avengers. "What happened?", you croaked, sleep making you feel heavy. "You blacked out.", answered Steve. "I carried you to bed after the shards were taken care of." You would have been embarrassed, but sleep made you mostly confused now. "Shards?" - "The kettle shattered when you fell." You nodded slightly, trying to sit up. Your father pushed you back down, shaking his head silently. "You're exhausted. If you keep on pushing yourself, you'll be dead before finals even start. Stay in bed, doctors orders." He smiled worriedly, rubbing his thumb over the back of our hand. "But I need to study?" You began to panic. If you couldn't study, then you wouldn't pass all your classes. If you couldn't pass them, you would never find a stable job. If you weren't able to find a job, then how in the world would Bruce be proud of you? And if you own dad wasn't proud, how exactly could you expect to be liked back by Steve? "Breathe (YN)" Immediately you took a deep breath. "We moved the books to somewhere else, so you don't have any distractions while recovering.", Tony said, winking. "But if you're worried about your grades, I'm sure I can arrange something.", he added, laughing at your shocked expression.

Natasha sighed, looking at you apologetic. "We know it's important to you", she said. "But your health is way more important." You sighed, knowing she was telling the truth. "We care about you.", Clint mumbled, touching your shoulder lightly, as if you would shatter. You sighed, closing your eyes again. Sleep sounded really good right now. "We'll leave, and you get some sleep. Okay?", Bruce whispered, kissing your forehead softly and then rising from the bed. You heard the door open and close before you drifted off to sleep.

You woke, feeling well rested, but also stressed out. You had to study, otherwise you'd go crazy. You stood slowly, not daring to black out again. You stretched and wanted to walk to your desk, when you remembered that the Avengers took your books and notes. You opened the door a bit, when Jarvis' voice startled you. "You were advised to stay in your room and rest." You thought for a second before answering. "I'm hungry, so I'm just gonna get some food." Jarvis' response came immediately. "I can get Doctor Banner on that, if you want." You quickly shook your head before noticing he couldn't see you. "No, it's fine." He didn't say anything after that, so you could begin your search. 

Maybe your dad had them in his room. You searched, but found nothing. Next would probably Natashas room, then Clints, then Thors and then Tonys. Nothing. It wasn't in either of the rooms. Now the only room left was Steves. You opened the door, frustrated and tired, and were met with a pair of eyes. Blue Eyes. "Oh, h-hi S-Steve!" Your eyes roamed the room, and sure enough there they were. On his desk, lying right out in the open. Steve followed your eyes. "You wanted your stuff, right? But your dad said you should rest?" You smiled sheepishly, and thought about quickly grabbing them. Okay, that was dumb. You would never be able to outrun Steve. Steves eyes met yours for a second, before his gaze settled behind you. "Please bring her to her room, Thor." 

Suddenly there were muscular arms around you, and you were in the air. You shrieked, kicking your legs. "Stop struggling, Lady (YN). This is for your own good." You lightly pushed his forearms, not really wanting to hurt him. Even if you did, you weren't physically able to hurt him, at all. "We do this because we love you, Lady (YN)!" And then you were set down on your bed. You huffed, crossing your arms and pouted. Your family loved you, and you knew they would love you even if you failed a few of your classes. Maybe it was the best to rest for a while before going back to studying.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
